


Under The Stars

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Love In Kirkwall, Of All Places [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Purple Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Adria Hawke are lost in the wilderness near Sundermount. Getting back should be their first priority, but the privacy gives Fenris a moment to ask Hawke a question that is burning in the back of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> More F!enhawke! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> P.S. I haven't written straight smut in a while, so this is less detailed. Might as well ease into it, right!

“You're a horrible navigator, Fenris.” Hawke groaned as her foot caught in a tree root and she couldn't untangle it in time. “ _Oh shi-!_ ” she gasped as her arms flailed for any sort of anything to stop her fall. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt his strong arm whip around her waist and yank her backwards, into his proud chest. Their armors clanked together, disturbing the wildlife in the area. A red tint appeared on her cheeks, she was so clumsy; Fenris was always stopping her falls or picking her up.

He sighed gently in her ear as he unwrapped his arm. She moved away from him and tried to use her hair to hide her embarrassed face. “We've established that it is your task to navigate. If not for me, we would be back with the others.” He spoke lowly, the slight curve of his lip conveying his amusement over the situation. He didn't mind being lost with Hawke, she always managed to take him out of the sourest of moods.

“Fenris...” she whined softly, making sure to keep a better eye on where she was walking. Their sunlight was disappearing behind the horizon and stumbling around in the dark was not on her agenda. There was a brief thought of asking Fenris to use his markings as a light, but that would be a cruel thing to ask - mostly because she knew he would attempt to please her and follow through with the request or he would become upset and they wouldn't speak at all. “No matter, my love, we should find a safe place to set up camp. I know how cranky you get when you don't sleep.” She pushed through some bushes and found a nice little clearing that was surrounded by a thick wall of trees and plants.

“What luck you have, Adria.” he observed, less talkative than usual. She stopped and turned towards him, only to have him bump into her and mutter an apology. His hands rested automatically on her hips. Their eyes met briefly - seconds later he captured her lips with a precise kiss. His arms wrapped around the curve of her back, pulling her into his body. Her arms curled around his neck as she pushed to her tiptoes to meet him. She sighed gently against his lips as he pulled away. “Hawke...” he whispered, a slight breeze picked up, causing his hair to tickle her cheeks. He sounded off.

She looked at him with concern, her fingers gently pulled through his hair. “What is it, Fenris?” The back of her hand brushed along his cheek and fell to the front of his chest. He dropped his head, letting his hair obscure his face, a common thing he did when he was in deep thought about something. She tilted her head softly, using her other hand to gently move some of his white locks behind his ear. They twitched at the contact.

“How can you love me?” His voice broke into a whisper, lowering just enough for Hawke to barely hear him. His arms loosened around her waist, he was going to pull away and she didn't want to let him. He turned his head from her.

Adria was shocked by his question. “What do you mean? There are a lot of reasons why I love you...” she answered with sincerity. It wasn't convincing enough, he had completely slipped from her grasp. He turned his back on her, creating a few feet of space between them. She took a step towards him with concern on her face, “Fenris...” she tried.

Fenris clenched his jaw, a wave of anger crashing down on him. He didn't deserve her love - it would become tainted the longer he stayed. “Reasons without cause,” he spoke harshly through his gritted teeth. He turned back towards her, his emotions twisting in his gut. A large part of him knew why she loved him, but it was that small scratch in the back of his mind that left whispers of doubt that haunted him.

She was thrown off guard - she knew he had insecurities like any person, but he rarely showed them to anyone, even her. Adria wasn't going to make him wrong for this. She swept across the area, closing the distance between them in a rapid pace. Her hands cupped his cheeks firmly, forcing him to look her directly in the eye. “I love you because you're _you_.”

The look in her eye left no room for doubt. His hands were placed on her cheeks, a subconscious reaction to being approached so suddenly. He let out a shaky breath, his heart skipped in his chest as a small tear formed in his eye. Her words were sincere, holding a strange amount of weight that told him she believed every word with an iron conviction. He admitted that he believed them too. “ _Adria_...” he gasped.

His lips were against hers with an uncontrolled passion. She responded without hesitation, her hands immediately went for the buckles that held his armor to his body. She eagerly unstrapped the pieces, her heart hammering harder and harder in her chest with every muffled thud against the grass. His teeth nipped and pulled at her lips. He hated to tarnish her beauty, but the intense urge to leave his mark on her was too strong to ignore.

She was so focused on getting him undressed that she hadn't noticed she was stark naked. Fenris' fingers were truly skilled. The roughness of them caused her skin to tingle. With a low moan, Adria grabbed his arms and yanked him to the ground. He tried to soften the fall, but he honestly didn't care if he got hurt. He held himself over her, his teeth were at the silky flesh of her neck. She was rolling her hips into his leg, trying to feel the heat of him. Her hands pushed through his hair with no purpose other than to apply more pressure from his mouth.

A low growl reverberated through his throat as his mouth trailed down her body. She grabbed his face and pulled him back to her mouth. “ _Take me_ ,” she whispered against his lips. The command stirred the deep primal instinct Fenris was capable of. He settled his hips between her, positioning himself against her entrance. She was staring at him with glazed eyes - she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

“Say it,” he suddenly commanded, his lips brushed along her ear. He needed to hear it again, needed to be sure.

She didn't miss a beat, “I love you.” She pressed against him, trying to coax him inside. His hips pulled back and she let out a soft whine. Not a second later, he pushed into her, causing a moan to pour from her lips, matching perfectly with his low groan.

“ _Again_ ,” his voice was airy. He thrusted into her, pushing hard and slow. Her body jolted upwards every time their hips touched. She could feel the haze of pleasure falling over her.

“I love you,” the words were gasped, but she held her conviction. Her hands curled into his back, pulling him close to her.

Fenris picked up his pace. “Again,” he growled, pistoning into her with deliberate motions. She arched up off the ground, trying to deepen the movements. He directed any strength he had into his hips, taking a pace that verged on violent. The moans and cries that poured from her lungs only encouraged him.

“ _I..._ ” the words were interrupted by a moan, “love you, Fenris - _Fenris!_ ” Her nails pressed into his skin and dragged down his shoulder blades. The pain was enough to push him to his end. He rutted into her as she writhed against him. His teeth slid over her neck, hitting the oversensitive nerves with expert flicks of his tongue and nips that were just hard enough to cause her to tighten around him in anticipation.

His release came suddenly, he was too focused on her to realize how close he was. She pushed hard into him, warmth snapping through her body. He collapsed onto her. Hard breaths pushed past his lips as she rode out the blissful wave. Her fingers brushed through his hair, “I love you...” she sighed around her labored breath.

His lips pressed gently against her jaw line. His fingers brushed down her arm, causing chills to sweep down her spine. He was completely satisfied, and that was enough for Hawke. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead before resting her head on the ground. A heavy cloud of sleep overtook her, just as it always did. Her eyes squinted towards the sky. It seemed as though all the stars were out tonight, illuminating the dark sky.

He shifted on top of her, moving so he could look at her more clearly. He placed soft droves of kisses on her face, tasting the salty layer that was drying on her skin. He moved stray hair from her face, pushing it behind her ears. He kissed her lips, enjoying the way she lazily kissed him back. He stared at her for a few moments before softly whispering, “I love you.”


End file.
